sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Rodriguez (actor)
| birth_place = Culiacan, Sinaloa, Mexico | medium = Stand-up comedy, film, television | nationality = Mexican | genre = Observational | subject = | influences = | active = 1983–present | children = Paul Rodriguez, Jr. | spouse = }} Paul Rodriguez, Sr. (born January 19, 1955) is a Mexican-American stand-up comedian and actor. Early life Paul Rodriguez was born in Culiacan, Sinaloa, to Mexican agriculture ranchers. His family later migrated to Compton, California, where Rodriguez enlisted in the United States Air Force and was subsequently stationed in Uruguay and Duluth, Minnesota. Career Television He first appeared in a.k.a. Pablo, a sitcom produced by Embassy Television for ABC, but the show was canceled after six episodes. In 1988 Rodriguez replaced Bob Eubanks as host of The Newlywed Game and lasted one season before cancellation. During his tenure as host, the show began using the 1958 song "The Book of Love", by The Monotones, as a theme song. He later hosted a Friday nighttime television show called El Show de Paul Rodriguez that was broadcast on Univision from March 2, 1990 to January 1, 1993. From 2010 to 2011, Rodriguez hosted two seasons of the MTV Tr3́s comedy home video series Mis Videos Locos. The reality show features video footage of Latino people from various countries who are filmed by devices such as surveillance cameras and mobile phones. Film Rodriguez has appeared in several feature films, such as Blood Work with Clint Eastwood, D.C. Cab, Born in East L.A., Tortilla Soup, Rat Race, and Ali, and has also performed voiceover roles for King of the Hill, Dora the Explorer, and Beverly Hills Chihuahua. Rodriguez has also undertaken other roles in the film industry: He directed and starred in the film A Million to Juan, and he produced and appeared in the 2002 comedy film The Original Latin Kings of Comedy. In 2009 the Paul Rodriguez: Comedy Rehab movie featured a night of Latino comedy that is hosted by Rodriguez and Paul Rodriguez: Just for the Record, which documents a live performance by the comedian, was released in 2011. Awards In 2004 Comedy Central ranked him at #74 on its list of the "100 Greatest Standups of all Time." Rodriguez was acknowledged with the "Humanitarian of the Year Award" by the City of Fresno for his work in the area of water conservation. Company owner Rodriguez is a part-owner of the Laugh Factory comedy venue in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, U.S., where comedian/actor Michael Richards was filmed as he engaged in a highly publicized on-stage rant against two black male hecklers. Of Richards' repeated use of the word "nigger", Rodriguez said, "Once the word comes out of your mouth and you don't happen to be African American, then you have a whole lot of explaining to do.""Richards Racial Tirade Draws Castigation" SFgate.com news as retrieved 18 December 2006 Rodriguez also has an interest in farming and owns operations in California's Central Valley. Charity work Rodriguez is known for his charity work and many of Rodriguez's comedy specials cover serious issues that are of concern to the Latino community. He has performed for several Comic Relief charity specials and, in 1995, he performed a comedy television special that was broadcast live from San Quentin State Prison. He is the chairman of the California Latino Water Coalition, a group that campaigns to draw attention to California's dire water situation, and was influential in the enactment of the California Water Bond Measure. Politics Rodriguez has been a vocal and active supporter of the Republican Party. In 2010 Rodriguez endorsed Republican Meg Whitman during her campaign against Jerry Brown to become governor of California. Rodriguez then endorsed Republican candidate Mitt Romney during the 2012 presidential election and recorded a radio promotion in Spanish for Romney's campaign. Rodriguez also collaborated with former governor of California Arnold Schwarzenegger as part of his work with the California Latino Water Coalition. Personal life Rodriguez's son Paul Rodriguez Jr. is a professional skateboarder (also known as "P-Rod"). Discography *1986: You're in America now, speak Spanish *1997: Cheese 'n' macaroni Filmography Awards and nominations ALMA Award *1999: Nominated, "Outstanding Performance by an Individual or Act in a Variety or Comedy Special" - Comic Relief VIII *2002: Nominated, "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Motion Picture" - Tortilla Soup Imagen Awards *2009: Nominated, "Best Supporting Actor/Feature Film" - Beverly Hills Chihuahua NCLR Bravo Awards *1996: Won, "Outstanding Performance by a Male in a Variety or Music Series/Special" - Latino Laugh Festival References External links * * Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American game show hosts Category:California Republicans Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Male actors from Sinaloa Category:United States Air Force airmen Category:People from Culiacán Category:Virgin Records artists Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Mexican emigrants to the United States Category:Comedians from California Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:People with acquired American citizenship